UNA NAVIDAD UNICA
by Yinu25
Summary: El mejor regalo de la vida es el amor y mas en una época tan especial como la navidad 2 guerreras de otros clanes 4 mutantes y 2 chicas del clan del pie porfa lean o y tiene personajes de paolaesh y de Luisa-Hamato2 algunos me conocen por mi otra historia rubi de sangre ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD DxOC MxOC RxOC LxK *mal summary*
1. Chapter 1

**UNA NAVIDAD UNICA**

* * *

**_Las tortugas ninjas son de nickelodeon y OCs me pertenece y otros me los prestaron _**

* * *

Ya ase unos meses que rebe y rapha eran novios pero nadie lo sabía ya que rebe era la hija adoptiva de destructor y si vivía en la sede del clan pero ella no segia los pasos que le imponía y hace unos meses antes de consolidar su relación con rapha se había fugado rapha y ella eran amigos pero se fuero enamorando a hora ella vivía con unas amigas(n/a:no son angie y abril)a unos cuantos días para navidad los 2 enamorados estaban en un tejado viendo las estrellas

Rebe:rapha,¿que quieres esta navidad?

Rapha:sólo estar con mi hermosa novia-dijo cuándo estaba abrazandola-

Rebe:idiota sólo lo dices para que me sonroje-con un leve rubor-no aras nada con tus hermanos?-preguntó curiosa-

Rapha:si pero me puedo escapar y las chicas y tu no aran nada?

Rapha se refería a pao y akari unas amigas de Rebeca. Pao era una chica de 15 años resientemente cumplidos más bajita que rebe su cabello era largo llegaba un poco arriba de la cadera de color castaño y su ojos eran marrones y de piel morena. Mientras que akari era de 15 y tenía ojos verdeazul y cabello castaño oscuro tirandole a negro era un poquito más alta que rebe ella era la 'niña genio'.

Rebe: claro pero también me pudo escapar con mi novio

Los dos se besaron hasta que por desgracia se tuvieron que separar se despidieron y cada quien fue a su casa.

Rebe llegó al departamento que compartía con pao y akari esta última no le sipatisaba ya que casi mata a karai asu hermana bueno karai no era una santa,en fin entró y fue directo a su habitación mientras en la habitación de akari ...

Akari recordaba como conosio a su amado doni

Flash BACK

Estaban las tortugas en el borde de un edificio

Karai:que planean tontos?

Doni:¿nos dijo tontos?

En eso karai iba a golpear a leo pero recibió una patada de alguien en la cara que hizo que cayera del edificio que era de 5pisos,antes de caer jalo uno de los pies de su atacante,el cual se distinguió era una chica esta ahora estaba sostenida del borde deL edificio,doni corrió para ayudarla el la sostuvo de las manos,ella patealeaba con fuerza para hacer que karai la soltara,cuando en una patada logró que la soltara,mientras doni le ayudaba a subir

Akari:gracias

Doni:de nada,¿estas bien?

Akari:si,estoy-akari no pudo continuar porque se desmayo y cayó boca abajo en el suelo-

Doni pudo observar que en una de sus piernas había una gran cortada de la cual no paraba de salir sangre

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Después se presentaron y la había curado ahora eran amigos pero ella adoraba verlo porque apesar de sus diferencias de especies se había enamorada de la tortuga de morado,oyó un ruido de que alguien entró a la casa

Akira:debe de ser rebeca_ "pero doni seguirá enamorando de abril"_

No es que no le agradara rebe sino que no le caía bien su hermana todavía tenía la cicatriz en la pierna había necesitado saturación aparte ella la odiaba por casi haber matado a su hermana pero ella le dejó una herida prefirió dormirse

Al día siguiente en la casa de las 3 hicas pao se había emocionado con la navidad ya que rebe le había dicho que ella no la celebraba como ellas ya que destructor decía que eso no serbia y que se concentrarán en su entrenamiento así que pao aria la mejor navidad para rebe y como por arte de magia rebe entró a la sala

Pao:buenos días rebe

Rebe:buenos días pao,que haces es temprano-frotándose un ojo-

Pao:no es verdad son las 10 seguro sólo pensabas en rapha

Dijo rebe le tenía confianza a pao y le había dicho sobre su relación, apero pao no se quedaba atrás a ella le gustaba mikey

Rebe:puede ser cuñada-río cuando vio que se sonrojaba-

En eso entró akari con un libro de física nuclear ellas sabían que conocían a las tortugas y gracias a un juego de verdad o reto ellas ya sabían quien le gustaba a cada una

Rebe:oye pao crea que pueda invitar a karai para el intercambio

Pao:porque rebe?

Ellas habían echo un tipo intercambio con los chicos aunque rapha era el unico que confiaba en rebe aparte de pao

Rebe:bueno-no se había percatado de la presencia de akari -te conté que yo nunca celebro la navidad y karai tampoco quisiera que ella también pudiera participar en mi primera navidad

Akira quedó estática talvez no debió criticar a rebe pero le mintió cuando le dijo que no tenía hermana ella odiaba las mentiras pero no sabía las razones de por que selo había ocultado de no ser que escucho que karai era su hermana y la encaro no sabía si la odiaria decidió seguir oyendo

Pao:sería sensacional mientras más mejor pero quien le va a dar

Rebe:yo es que ya tengo su regalo pero se lo hiba a dar de cumpleaños

Pao:ok-cara maliciosa-te comenté que debemos estar de gala

Rebe_:"no que no lo diga"_

Pao: **AKARI VÁMONOS DE COPRAS**

Rebe:"porque me odias "

Mientras las chicas fueron de compras en las alcantarillas el genio de la familia acababa de hacer un gran experimento (n/a:voy a desaparecer a espllinter)

Doni:chicos vengan

Rapha;que quieres doni

Mikey:no me digas que ya eres el novio de akira

Doni:-se sonroja-cl..aro que no

Leo:ignorarlo ¿que sucede?

Doni:mi nuevo experimento

Mostró unos brazaletes con la inicial de cada uno con su respectivo de leo era color metal con L azul,el de mikey era más gruesa de color naranja con líneas verdes al rededor de una m negra,el de rapha era negra con una r color rojo sangre y le de doni era cobre con morado

Rapha:para que son

Doni:esto contiene una contraposición al mutageno time prácticamente la estructura de el mismo pero con ADN humano

Mikey:en español porfa vor

Doni:esto nos convertirá en humanos

Leo:eso es posible

Doni:pruebenlos

Las cuatro tortugas se los pusieron y...

* * *

**Akari no me pertenece si no a****_Luisa-Hamato2 _**** y Pao es de** **_paolaesh_**

**Bueo perdón por las faltas de ortografía y pregunta (estoy viendo hola soy German) **

**¿como quieren que sea los chicos? o y ESTA  
HISTORIA NO TIENE QUE VER CON RUBI DE SANGRE SOLO LA VIDA DE REBE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2**

* * *

**_Las tortugas ninjas son de nickelodeon y rebe me pertenece y otros me los prestaron _**

* * *

La tortugas se lo pusieron y se transformaron, mikey era rubio ojos celestes, rafa pelirrojo ojos verdes esmeralda, leo era morocho de ojos azules, y doni un poco castaño claro de ojos marrones los cuatro se les notaba el ejercicio que hacían,doni era el más alto y los demás eran un poco más altos de las chicas que les gustaban y rapha tenía los músculos más marcados

Mikey:somos humanos?

Rapha:me siento raro

Traían puesto un atuendo tipo militar verde fuerte(n/a:jajaja pervertidas pensaban que estaban desnudos?)

Leo:chicos hay que ir a comprar ropa

Doni:esto es extraño-viedo que parecían del ejército-

Los hermanos fueron al centro comercial este era muy grande se sentían incómodos con tanta gente,pero ellas no huyan de ellos,vieron a lo legos a...no lo creían era rebe agarrada de una columna con una pao que la intentaba despegar así que se acercaron un poco

Rebe:ni loca

Pao:es sólo un vestido te verás muy bonita

Rebe:me vale no quiero un estupido vestido

Pao:lo haces o divulgó la foto donde estas con biquini

Rebe:esta bien —3—

Pao en el momento que rebe deja ala columna la arrastra junto con akari que leía un libro de física nuclear,los chicos despidieron seguirlas(n/a:chismosos) rapha se imaginaba a rebe en biquini(n/a:¡pervertido!),se sonrojo y trato de apartar esos pensamientos tan poco sanos que se formaban en su mente,cuando llegaron a la tienda vieron que pao estaba afuera de los probadores esperando.

Mikey:hola pao

Pao:hola...?

Doni:somos nosotros

Pao:¿chicos?¿que?¿como?

Rapha:doni

Leo:enos en esta forma

Pao:ooooo ¿oigan tienen una cámara_?"mikey se ve muy sexy como humano y como tortuga"_

Mikey:para?_"estan bonita"_

Pao_:"o me derrito que voz" _olvide la mía y no quiero olvidar a rebe usando un vestido cuando salga

Y en eso akari sale con un vestido lila que llegaba a las rodillas de manga larga y un poco de escote y se agustaba bien a su cuerpo y las mangas tenía un tipo de tela más transparente,degando a doni en bobado

Akari:que tal este

Pao:te queda genial verdad doni-viendo al nombrado-

Doni:-sonrojado_-"se ve como una reina, abril no se puede comparar con ella"_

Akari:como?

Pao:cuantos doni conoces?

Akari:es imposible a menos que con algunos neutrones del mutageno

Doni:lograrán estabilizar a unos protones

Akari:más ADN humano con sidiendo con las células

Doni:del ser en cuestión lograría que se transforme

Mikey y Pao: **HABLEN ESPAÑOL**

Akari río y fue a cambiarse y regresa en unos momentos más sale rebe renfunfuñando con un vestido puesto color rojo oscuro casi vino que llegaba a los tobillos estraple con una abertura que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y con pedrería roja en el busto rapha se puso rojo al ver a su novia

Rebe:me veo estúpida

Pao:te vez bien-se acerca-rapha quedará en bodado-susurra-

Rebe:-con un pequeño sonrojo-

Los chicos se sonrojaron se veían muy tierna y muy guapa rapha lo nota. Como se atrevían a ver así a su novia

Rebe:que rayos?-viendo a los chicos-

Akari:son los chicos-susurro sería de ella-

Rebe se sorprendio y cruzó su mirada con una esmeralda muy conocida para ella ,luego se dio cuenta de lo que usaba y fue a cambiarse y regreso los chicos se pusieron a platicar y cuando nadie los veía los 2 enamorados se fueron a una tienda de joyas legos del grupo

Rebe:por fin solos

Rapha:y que te parece-nervioso_-"si sólo me amaba como mutante"_(n/a:la adolescencia y sus conflictos yo todavía lis tengo voy para los 15 tengo 14 )

Rebe:rapha yo te amo por tu forma de ser no por ser humano o mutante

Rapha sonríe y la toma de la cintura y la besa rebe pone sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su pareja el beso se vuelve más intenso ya que rapha mete su lengua en la boca de rebe y justo para separarlos llegó una señorita

Señorita:gustan ver los anillos de compromiso o boda

Rebe y rapha se miran a un abrazados y voltean a ver a la señorita y niegan la señorita se retira y en inician un paseo por el centro comercial cuidando que los hermanos de rapha y las amigas de rebe no los vean, a rebe le hervía la sangre casi todas las chicas veían a su rapha no con muy buenas intenciones y el pobre Rafita no se da va cuenta hasta que

Xx:oye guapo no me invitas algo-una rubia-

Rapha:he?

Rebe:oye estupida alejate de mi novio

Xx:asta ni quería-alejándose de hay-

Rapha:eres una celosa-abrazandola por detras-

Rebe:¬_¬

Rapha:pero haci te amo-le besa la mejilla y rebe se sonroja-

Mientras los chicos los buscaban ala parejita ellos se la arreglaron para que a rapha lo encontrarán en un gimnasio y a rebe en una tienda de armas a rapha lo encontraron sus hermanos y a rebe sus amigas pao harta de que no hablaran esas 2 les hizo prometer que olvidarán lo susedido.

Pao:entonces que dicen

Akari:por mi bien, Akane-viendo a rebe-

Rebe:ok, Lucía-viendo a akari-

Pao:un abrazo

Rebe:sabes que no estoy acostumbrada

Akari:por que?

Rebe:en mi infancia la unica que me abrazaba era karai ya que era la unica que me quería hay-dijo triste-

Pao y akari se vieron y sin dudar abrazaron a rebe esta quedó estática rapha la estaba acostumbrando a los abrazos y obviamente a los besos pero que alguien que a sufrido todo lo que ella era muy extraño sentir cariño después del abrazo y reencontrarse con los chicos pao les dijo que karai participaría ellos no se enojaron es mas leo esperaba verla cuando todos iban paseando y aprovechaban para comprar los regalos vieron a karai cerca de un escenario la primera en ir fue rebe

Rebe: **KARAI!-**detrás de ella-

Karai: **REBE!**-voltea y le da un abrazo-

Rebe:¿como as estado?

Karai:aguantando los monólogos y maldiciones de destructor son más tediosos desde que te fuiste y ¿que haces aqui?

Pao llegó a su lado y le explicaron a karai sobre el intercambio,llegaron los demás gusto donde pao le decía que era de gala los chicos ya sabían que lo era pero no habían dado tiempo de comprar haci que rebe trató en vano de que pao las llevará a rastras era muy hábil en ninjitsu pero su profesión era dedicada a la moda karai ya sabía que eran los chicos pero tuvo que prometer a rebe que no le diría a destructor y no lo rompería rebe era su hermanita la única que la comprendía, los chicos compraron sus trajes faltaba poco para navidad...

* * *

**Akari no me pertenece si no a****_Luisa-Hamato2 _****y Pao es de** **_paolaesh_**

**e vuelto espero que les guste sus reviews me hacen continuar así que si les gusto déjenlos asta el otro cap y YA PRONTO NAVIDAD para nuestras tortugas**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP. 3**

* * *

**_Las tortugas ninjas son de nickelodeon y rebe me pertenece y otros me los prestaron_**

* * *

Ya era noche buena las hermanas oroku estaban cambiadas con los vestidos rebe el suyo y karai usaba uno negrocon una cinta que sujetaba de una esquina del escote cuadrado,rebe tenia ala vista su tatuaje del pequeño rubi junto ala cadena de oro con la que la avian abandonado en el horfanato antes de que destructor la adoptra y porfin se sabia el vestido de pao que era un vestido de mangas largas en la parte de atrás era abierto y la delantera en forma de corazón y de largo un poco mas arriba de las rodillas era de color blanco con una cinta en el centro y akari también traía el suyo las cuatro iban ligeramente maquilladas,karai y akari acordaron no pelear por petición de pao y rebe solo esperaban a los chicos, el árbol de navidad estaba decorado con esferas rojas,moños azules,noche buenas moradas y luses narangas y creían que no pensaban en los chicos ya sabran que pusieron cada quien (n/a:yo no tengo árbol TnT)la cena se via esquisita mas el pavo y la ensalada de manzana (n/a:la amo!),tocaron la puerta akri fue a abrir eran los chicos,leo vestia un traje negro con corbata azul,rapha con un traje negro con una camisa roja desabotonada de los primeros botones desabrochados,mikey un traje igual solo que usaba un chaleco naranja y doni de traje igual con una camisa morada con una corbata morada,los cuatro traía puesto sus bandanas,akari quedo encantada con doni y el de ella, mikey se sonrojo al ver lo sesy que se veía pao y leo derramo baba al ver a kari

Rapha:bien donde esta la comida _"mi rebe se ve hermosa"_

Rebe:si hay que comerer-se acerca a karai –cierra la boca sete sale la baba-le susurra-

Karai:estúpida-le susurra a rebe-_"esta noche leo se ve muy guapo y mas con su bandana"_(n/a:no se ustedes pero ami me encantan con sus bandanas y mas rapha *¬*)

Los 8 jovenes se sentaron en la mesa los mayores osea leo y karai repartieron la cena y leo no podía apartar su vista de los rojos labios de karai

Leo:_"serán tan suaves como se ven …pero que demonios me sucede se supone que debo superarla …pero no puedo te sigo amando karai"_

Todos comieron y llego la hora del intercambio

Karai:toma olvidaste esto ase años-le dice a rebe mientras le entrega una caja de regalo-

Rebe abrió el obsequio era un osito de peluche con ojos de botón con coceduras ,a rebe se le salían pequeñas lagrimas ese osito lo abia arreglado ella cuando lo encontró en el basurero ase años,sin dudar le dio un abrazo a su hermana

Rebe:**¡GRACIAS KARAI**!-se separa y le entrga una caja de regalo-si mal no me falla la memoria creo que lo estuviste buscando por años

Karai abrió el regalo era una muñequita con un vestido azul cielo castaña con ojos verdes, esa muñeca la avia buscado ase años y ahora ella su pequeña hermanita rebe le da va una sin poder resistir le da un abrazo a su hermana,los demás que apreciaban el espectáculo no lo podían creer que alguien como la cruel karai o una chica tan ruda como rebe hicieran eso leo sintió que avia tenido rason al pensar que avia algo bueno en karai. El intercambio siguió como se avía planeado con anterioridad rebe le dio a leo una copia original de héroes espaciales autografiado por el creador de este que se lo dedicaba al mayor fan de héroes espaciales ,leo le dio a akari el libro de ciencias que tanto avia buscado esta le dio a mikey el nuevo just dance,mikey le dio una carta que decía que se veian mas tarde en el balcón,pao le dioa doni un nuevo sdwer , doni le regalo a rapha una nueva historieta y rapha se llevo a rebe a fuera los demás lo vieron extrañaron y siguilosamente los siguieron mientras los enamorados…

Rapha:feliz navidad –le da un collar con un corazón con las iniciales **RxR **y se lo puso a su novia-

Rebe:amor es hermoso-rebe le da un abrazo a rapha para después besarse-te amo rapha-mientras se separaba de el solo se abrazaba del cuello-

Rapha:yo también mi hermosa rebe

Se volvieron a besar los demás exepto pao se quedaron con la boca abierta, la pareja se sintió vista asi que decidieron entrar para contar su relación asi lo isiero fue una sorpresa que sus hermanos respectivamente y amigos se lo tomaran muy bien asi que con tinuaron con la celebración era hora del karaoke primero fue rebe y karai(n/a:aléjate de mi hermana ha ash)

**Krai: Esta subiendo la presión  
Esta temblando hasta la voz  
Ahora que estamos ya los tres  
Aver que es lo que vas hacer...**

**Rebe: Yo se que juegas con las dos  
Que tienes doble corazon  
Y no te basta un solo plan  
si puedes tener dos**

**Karai: Pero no son asi las cosas  
Ninguna besará tu boca  
antes de arreglar  
algo tan familiar...**

**Ambas:  
Aqui a cara o cruz  
Desidete si vas al norte o sur  
Si quieres de mi amor  
Alejáte de mi hermana hooy  
Aqui es ella o yo  
Si ves la luna no veras el sol  
Si quieres de mi amor  
Aléjate de mi hermana hooy  
Hoooy Hoooy**

Rebe: La estas mirando es ami  
Creo que nos quieres confundir  
Siempre en alerta para ver quien cae  
Primero en tu red

Karai: No niego que podria ser  
Si tienes algo puede ser  
Pero si vas hablar de amor  
Es una no las dos

**Rebe: Elige bien el primer paso  
Empieza ahora por ser claro  
Se acabo  
Nos vamos las dos!**

ambas:  
Aqui a cara o cruz  
Desidete si vas al norte o sur  
Si quieres de mi amor  
Alejáte de mi hermana hooy  
Aqui es ella o yo  
Si ves la luna no veras el sol  
Si quieres de mi amor  
Aléjate de mi hermana hooy  
Norononono Uh norononono

**Karai: Es que asi no son las cosas  
Ninguna besará tu boca  
Antes de arreglar  
Algo tan familiar**

**Rebe: Aqui a cara o cruz  
uoooh  
Aléjate de mi hermana  
Coro (x2)**

los chicos aplaudieron las chicas asta avian bailado y movido de acuerdo ala cancion era el turno de pao **(n/a:selena gomez-come & get it)**

**Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo****  
(Na na na ...)****  
Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo****  
(Na na na ...)****  
Cuando estés listo, cuando estés listo****  
Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo****  
(Na na na ...)****  
**pao se movia con la música era para mikey lo veía deves en cuando para que supiera que lo esperaría para que le correspondiera**  
No tienes porqué preocuparte,****  
es una invitación abierta****  
Me quedaré sentada aquí muy paciente****  
Todo el día, toda la noche,****  
estaré aquí a la espera****  
No puedo evitarlo pues me encanta,****  
odio amarte como te amo****  
Todo el día, toda la noche,****  
tal vez sea adicta de por vida, no miento******

No soy tan tímida como para dejar en claro**  
que te amo, no me arrepiento****  
Te amo demasiado como para mantenerte oculto,****  
este amor aún no ha terminado****  
Este amor aún no ha terminado,****  
así que nena cuando quiera que estés listo...******

Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo**  
(Na na na ...)****  
Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo****  
(Na na na ...)****  
Cuando estés listo, cuando estés listo****  
Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo****  
(Na na na ...)******

Posees ese tipo de amor que yo quiero,**  
deja que lo coja****  
Y nena una vez que lo haga,****  
seré tuya, sin devoluciones****  
Voy a amarte de por vida,****  
no me apartaré de tu lado****  
Aún si renunciaras,****  
no habrá manera de que me detenga****  
Por siempre, serás mío, querido,****  
soy adicta, no te miento******

No soy tan tímida como para dejar en claro**  
que te amo, no me arrepiento****  
Así que nena cuando quiera que estés listo...******

Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo**  
(Na na na ...)****  
Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo****  
(Na na na ...)****  
Cuando estés listo, cuando estés listo****  
Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo****  
(Na na na ...)******

Este amor será mi muerte,**  
pero sé que moriré feliz****  
Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé****  
Porque tú me amas a mí... ¡sí!******

Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo**  
(Na na na ...)****  
Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo****  
(Na na na ...)****  
Cuando estés listo, cuando estés listo****  
Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo****  
(Na na na ...)******

Cuando estés listo ven y cógelo.

Le tocaba hahora a akari y doni (n/a: **Cher Lloyd - I Wish Ft. T.I)**

**Doni: Hey, ha ha, pide un deseo chica  
Te lo mereces...  
Uh-huh**

Akari: Cariño, he visto a la chica con la que estás, desearía nunca haberlo hecho  
Excepcionalmente perfecta y de 5'10", solo quiero golpear sus labios  
Porque sé que he estado perdiendo mi tiempo tratando de llamar tu atención  
Si, sé que he sido muy ciega pensando que era de tu tipo

Y ahora estoy en casa, estoy totalmente sola  
A punto de levantar el teléfono  
Tengo que llamar a mi genio así lo sabe, si

Desearía ser alta, desearía ser rápida  
Desearía poder ir de compras con una bolsa llena de dinero  
Porque si te quiero, tengo que tenerlo  
(Vamos, vamos, bésame chico)  
Desearía tener estilo, desearía tener brillo  
Desearía despertarme con un buen trasero y una buena delantera  
Porque si te quiero, tengo que tenerlo  
(Vamos, vamos, bésame chico)

(Uh-huh, sí)

Cariño, voy a ser sincera  
Chico, eres al único que quiero  
No tengo ningunos tacones de cinco pulgadas, solo tengo mis Nikes puestas  
Nunca pensé que fuera insegura, chico, mira lo que has hecho  
No sé para qué estudié, claramente te gustan las tontas

Y ahora estoy en casa, estoy totalmente sola  
A punto de levantar el teléfono  
Tengo que llamar a mi genio así lo sabe, si

Desearía ser alta, desearía ser rápida  
Desearía poder ir de compras con una bolsa llena de dinero  
Porque si te quiero, tengo que tenerlo  
(Vamos, vamos, bésame chico)  
Desearía tener estilo, desearía tener brillo  
Desearía despertarme con un buen trasero y una buena delantera  
Porque si te quiero, tengo que tenerlo  
(Vamos, vamos, bésame chico)

Doni: Hey, ahora no quieres hacer nada, nena, con el techo ido, nena  
Aston Martin luce retardado como el equipo se ha vuelto loco  
No estoy seguro de qué tipo de chico te gusta  
Pero puedo darte el paraíso como más te guste  
Estoy hablando de un anillo con diamantes, un reloj, un collar  
No es una conversación imprudente, chica, estoy certificado, chica  
Sí, te gusta correr la boca, estás a punto de aprender una lección, chica  
Sí, eres única pero te reemplazaría en un segundo, chica  
Y yo ni siquiera estoy tratando de verte desnuda, chica  
Espera, no voy exagerar, claramente llevado  
Pero lo que estoy diciendo, podrías comprobar que, quiero estar donde sea que estés  
Así que estas deseando poder besarme, ¿realmente quieres hacer eso, eh?  
Pide un deseo, chica

Akari: (Si)

Desearía ser alta, desearía ser rápida  
Desearía poder ir de compras con una bolsa llena de dinero  
Porque si te quiero, tengo que tenerlo  
(Vamos, vamos, bésame chico)  
Desearía tener estilo, desearía tener brillo  
Desearía despertarme con un buen trasero y una buena delantera  
Porque si te quiero, tengo que tenerlo  
(Vamos, vamos, bésame chico)

Desearía ser alta

Porque si te quiero, tengo que tenerlo  
(Vamos, vamos, bésame chico)

Desearía ser, desearía ser, desearía ser, si, si

Porque si te quiero, tengo que tenerlo  
(Vamos, vamos, bésame chico)

Todos aplaudieron akari keria expresar que desearía ser como abril para que doni le hiciera caso ahora era el turno de rapha (n/a: **Unico - Joey Montana**)la canción se la dedico a rebe

**Brindo por ella,****  
por la novia más hermosa del planeta,****  
por la reina de mi sueños,****  
la muñeca...****  
que conquisto mi corazón,****  
hoy voy a brindar****  
por nuestro amor******

Y que suerte tuve**  
que la vida y el destino****  
nos unió...****  
por encontrarte hoy,****  
les doy gracias a Dios...****  
eres un milagro,****  
eres para mi la bendición******

Nuestro amor es único,**  
uno en un millón,****  
como luz del sol****  
no para de brillar,****  
como el azul... del mar,****  
como el azul... del mar******

Nuestro amor es único,**  
uno en un millón,****  
como luz del sol****  
no para de brillar,****  
como el azul... del mar,****  
como el azul... del mar******

Que no falte el sol,**  
que me falte el aire,****  
pero yo no quiero****  
que me faltes tú...****  
que me falte el agua,****  
pero yo no quiero****  
que te vayas tú...******

Mucho más de lo que soñe,**  
lo que siempre busque****  
una mujer,****  
un amor de verdad,****  
que me haga soñar,****  
lo nuestro es verdadero******

Cada vez que**  
yo me miro en tu ojos...****  
yo siento como el****  
mundo me da vueltas,****  
entiendo que lo nuestro es real...****  
es real...******

Y nuestro amor es único,**  
uno en un millón,****  
como luz del sol****  
no para de brillar,****  
como el azul... del mar,****  
como el azul... del mar******

Nuestro amor es único,**  
uno en un millón,****  
como luz del sol****  
no para de brillar,****  
como el azul... del mar,****  
como el azul... del mar******

Brindo por ella,**  
por la novia más hermosa del planeta,****  
por la reina de mi sueños,****  
la muñeca...****  
que conquisto mi corazón,****  
hoy voy a brindar****  
por nuestro amor******

Y que suerte tuve**  
que la vida y el destino****  
nos unió...****  
por encontrarte hoy,****  
les doy gracias a Dios...****  
eres un milagro,****  
eres para mi la bendición******

Nuestro amor es único,**  
uno en un millón,****  
como luz del sol****  
no para de brillar,****  
como el azul... del mar,****  
como el azul... del mar******

Nuestro amor es único...**  
como luz del sol...****  
como el azul... del mar.**

Rapha termino y rebe fue a recompensarlo con un beso ahora y ultimo era mikey y leo(n/a:**príncipe azul-chino y nacho**)

**Yo soy tu príncipe azul****  
(chino y nacho)******

Leo: Yo se que no soy ese con quien siempre soñaste**  
no soy el chico con quien imaginaste****  
seria tu primera vez******

Mikey: Ya se que preferias un galan de novelas**  
cuando pequeña lo decias en la escuela****  
que el día en que te hicieras mujer******

Leo: Rogabas al cielo que fuera un actor un cantante**  
alguien bien importante****  
De los pies al pelo modelo con lo impactante****  
alguien impresionante******

Mikey: Y aunque yo no cumplo con los requisitos de antes**  
se que nadie va a amarte******

como yo, como yo, como yo**  
se que nadie va a amarte******

como yo, como yo, como yo**  
se que nadie******

Leo: Yo soy tu principe azul**  
tu novio en la vida real****  
yo se que nadie te puede amar****  
como yo ,como yo****  
que nadie te puede amar****  
como yo ,como yo******

Mikey: Yo soy tu principe azul**  
y tu eres mi chica ideal****  
yo se que nadie te puede amar****  
como yo ,como yo****  
que nadie te puede amar****  
como yo ,como yo******

Leo: quien puede darte mas amor**  
de lo que te doy****  
si te entregue todo lo que soy****  
desde que eramos niños****  
te apoderaste de mi cariño****  
y si tu amor contesta hoy****  
y nadie a conocido un sentimiento****  
tan gigante como este que siento****  
que nacio el primer dia en que te vi****  
es asi yo por ti yo estaria dispuesto****  
a vivir a tu lado para siempre****  
no son palabras que se lleva el viento****  
por eso a todo el mundo le comento****  
que solo se reir si estas aquí****  
y es asi quiero hacerte feliz****  
desde enero hasta diciembre******

(huuu huu huu )**  
no he salido en la portada****  
de ninguna revista****  
(huuu huu huu )****  
fue por ti que decidí****  
convertirme en artista******

( no no no )**  
****Mikey:**** aya logrado convencerte en otra ocasión******

Leo:Yo soy tu principe azul**  
tu novio en la vida real****  
yo se que nadie te puede amar****  
como yo ,como yo****  
que nadie te puede amar****  
como yo ,como yo******

Mikey:Yo soy tu principe azul**  
y tu eres mi chica ideal****  
yo se que nadie te puede amar****  
como yo ,como yo****  
que nadie te puede amar****  
como yo ,como yo******

(te quiero princesa , i love you ,)****

y aunque no decimos en la realeza**  
yo soy tu príncipe y tu mi princesa**

Termino la ronda de karaoke pao y mikey furon al balcón como lo abian acordado

Pao:que sucede mikey

yo…desde..ase tiempo tu-decía nervioso con un pequeño sonrojo-tu…-se trato de armar de valor y grito**-¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! **

Pao no sabia que decir estaba feliz espero tanto para que el le dijera o mostrara una pisca de interés en ella se lanso alos brazos de mikey y beso su mejilla

Pao: tu también me gustas mikey

Asiendo que el chico se sonrojara le quito el brazalete que lo asía humano para dar paso a ser una tortuga mutante

Pao:esta mucho mejor

Sin mas lo beso mikey se quedo estatico para después corresponder el beso se separaron un poco pero seguían abrazados

Mikey:pao quieres ser mi novia?

Pao:mmm…**SI!**

Se volvieron a besar mientras en otro lado doni no podía dejar de ver a akari estaban en la cosina y en un impulso la beso akari se quedo en shok doni se separo y akari le dio una bofetada y se volteo para no encararlo

Doni:akari perdón yo no quería

Akari:no, pasa nada yo ya se que no me quieres de es modo-dijo triste recordando que a pesar de todo el quería a abril-

Doni:akari desde que te conosi esentido algo, algo mas fuerte que lo que crei sentir por abril ella solo era un capricho-mientras lo desia se fue asercando asta abrazarla por detrás – te amo akari perdóname por todo yo no quería que

No pudo terminar ya que akari lo volteo y le quito el brazalete le acarisio la cara y lo beso porfin sabia que era mas importante en la vida de su amado doni y que abril se joda ella no lo supo apreciar cuando lo tenia pero ella no cometeria ese error asi que se armo de valor y se separo de la boca de doni

Akari:yo también te amo doni y me gustaría que fueramos mas que amigos

Doni:yo igual akari ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Akari:los electrones son partículas sub atómica?(n/a:obiamente si)

Doni:gracias akari no te defraudare

Dejando alos enamorados que se decían que se amaban con cosas inteligentosas osea que era su proton y que sin el/ella se desitableseria mientras en la sala karai y leo se veian y karai desidio romper el hielo

Karai:leo como ves la relación de nuestros hermanos?

Leo:espero que sean felices se ve que se aman

Kari:temo por rebe si destructor se entera…

No pudo continuar ya que leo la abrazo y la reconforto ella ya no pudo mas y beso a leo este quedo estatico desde que lo traiciono y se entero que era hija de destructor creyo que nunca la besaría o se dari algo entre ellos empeso a corresponder torpemente sin que se diera cuenta kari le saco el brazalete para seguir besándolo pero ahora como tortuga se separaron por falta de aire leo la vio y se dio cuenta que era otra vez el

Karai:leo tengo miedo de esto tu me gusta pero nuestros clanes no nos dejan estar juntos

Leo:no te preocupes disfrutemos estos momentos mientras estamos juntos

Se volvieron a besar olvidando se de que eran enemigos y no deverian estar juntos rebe y rapha estaban en el tejado rapha se avia quitado el brazalete a petición de su novia a hora estaban viendo las estrellas abrazados como lo asian cada vez que se veía esta si que era una navidad única de muchas que las muchas que querían pasar juntos 8 jovenes con sus parejas

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Akari no me pertenece si no a****_Luisa-Hamato2 _****y Pao es de** **_paolaesh _****hola ya se soy muy mala edegado esta historia en el olvido junto a rubi de sangre pensé que podía actualizar mas seguido en vacasiones pero la familia y las fiestas no me lo an permitido feliz navidad atrasada y año nuevo pese aser la historia ya saben como se fueron enemorando pero tengo que pedeir pretadas a pao y akari pero la idea les gusta?**

**Asta la otra y gracias por su paciencia me despido los quiero**

**tengo que decir que come and get it - selena gomez se comvirtio en mi favorita gracias ****_paolaesh y las demas super recomendadas me encantan estas canciones °w°_**


End file.
